Currently, on a sliding door of vehicle, the space for arranging door lock control mechanism and door handle that is left by sheet-metal structure of vehicle body is not abundant. Therefore, it is very hard to reach a satisfactory effect through existing conventional arrangement. As shown in FIG. 1, an outer handle 10 is connected to a control mechanism for sliding door via a switch 20A generally comprising two or more switching elements. Thus, the switch 20A has to occupy a very large space in vehicle door along the direction from the outer side of vehicle body to the inner side of vehicle body, thus making the arrangement of lock body more difficult, and at the same time increasing the complexity and cost of product.